


Nothing Important

by Minuete



Series: Random Drabble [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, POV Fox Mulder, Tumblr Prompt, early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder gets called into Skinner's office.





	Nothing Important

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt response for @ghouli   
> "I don't care what anyone else thinks"  
> "It's cold, you should take my jacket."

Mulder sat with his arms folded in his lap and legs crossed in his usual seat across from Skinner. He waited as patiently as he could while watching Skinner sign off on a form, the only telling sign of his impatience was the slight tapping of his left foot. Skinner looked up at Mulder with a stern, serious look as he set in the pen down on his desk.

“Do you know why I called you into my office, Agent Mulder?” Shit. He got addressed as “agent.” He was in some serious trouble.

“No, Sir. I haven’t the slightest clue.” Mulder feigned ignorance. Skinner frowned.

“I received word that you harassed one of your fellow agents during a recent briefing that both you and Agent Scully attended.” Mulder’s gaze turned wary, his lips pursed. He looked away from Skinner briefly before answering.

“Is that the euphemism now for calling someone out on their bullshit? Did Agent Fuller mention to you during the briefing that he undermined Scully? He mansplained to Scully what ‘real’ forensic pathologists do and that she should let the real Special Agents do the work on tracking down the bad guys. That maybe she should just continue to hunt down little green men and monsters hiding under beds with ‘Spooky’ Mulder. So I confronted Agent Fuller with Scully’s report in front of the team. Her thorough autopsy findings and lab results essentially set a wrongly-accused man free. Agent Fuller no longer had someone in custody in connection to the two murder cases across state lines.” Mulder was riled up again recalling the memory of the righteous indignation he felt for his partner. He fixed his gaze on Skinner, a serious and determined expression on his face.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks of me, but I’ll be damned if Scully is cast in a negative light for the work that we do on the X-Files.” Skinner pinched his nose bridge and sighed.

“I’ll have a chat with Agent Fuller. You’re excused, Mulder.” Mulder got up from the chair and quickly headed out of Skinner’s office. He ran into Scully in the hallway.

“Mulder, I was going to check in on you.” She looked at him with concern. “What did Skinner want?”

“Nothing important, Scully,” he answered as he guided her to the elevator, his hand placed on her lower back, “Let’s take an early lunch, my treat.” She looked up at him suspiciously.

“What’s this all about?”

“It’s a celebratory lunch for your hard work on maintaining a man’s innocence. Because of you, the guy can return to his family, while we continue to search for the real murderer. Well, not ‘we’— the new SAC on that case will figure it out.” Mulder pushed the elevator button for the main lobby. He stood near Scully, shielding her from getting jostled by the string of employees who entered and exited each floor. He guided her to the main entrance, only to be greeted by a sudden gust of cold wind when they exited the building. Mulder noticed Scully visibly shiver by the sudden change in temperature.

“Hey, Scully, It’s cold, you should take my jacket,” Mulder offered, but she stopped him by holding onto his left forearm.

“No, I’m alright. I’ll warm up once we start walking. Where were you thinking of eating anyway?”

“How about Thai food around the corner?” She smiled at him.

“Sounds perfect. Let’s go.” She trailed her hand down his forearm and gave his hand a light squeeze.


End file.
